Gaboon
OC belongs to Sebastian Moonblade. Please don't edit or steal without permission. Coding by Cloud the SeaWing. APPEARANCE He has the body of a big Sandwing, the wings of a NightWing, and a head that mostly resembles a Sandwing but with some characteristics of a NightWing. He also has the tail and legs of a NightWing. His frill is a tanish blonde, his back and down his legs are a tuxedo black, his underbelly is white. Gaboons sides are a dark grey and his wing webbings are a dark tan. The bottom of his horns and claws are a light brown leading up to white. His eyes are a light gold. Penguin Penguin is Gaboon’s scavenger. He is a tall, very pale young scavenger. His hair is black and his eyes are a tree green. He usually wears clothes made of the golden skin of a giant desert lizard. PERSONALITY Gaboon is a violent, no nonsense tough guy. He is usually quiet, non discript dragon. But has a short temper and is easily angered, and that combined with his extreme strength causes major destruction throughout the city. He is kind and polite to those who are kind to him. Despite this he is a very lonely dragon fearing that he would hurt those close to him he likes to scare people away before they get involved together. Penguin Penguin is very shy to most every other dragon but Gaboon and a couple others. He is also very smart and has learned to communicate with Gaboon and other dragons. He cares about Gaboon and even saved his life once. HISTORY History history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history. Trivia *Aye *Trivia! *Trivia *Trivia *etc. GALLERY 866DFA67-21B3-46DD-9D19-FD62BC13BF9E.jpeg ABB66708-CC3C-409E-8858-99FD8B3908B7.jpeg|Somewhat based off this guy 01106CC2-89F2-4FD0-873A-9BB5B90311A6.png|By Timberdash Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier)